Week end à Izu
by lacus-clyne06
Summary: le titre parle de lui même petit OS: RanShinichi KazuhaHeiji en espérant que ça vous plaise.


**Week end à Izu**

Shinichi leva les yeux au dessus du transat où il était allongé mais il dû vite cacher ses yeux clairs du soleil qui l'éblouissait.

Cela faisait maintenant déjà trois mois que Conan avait retrouvé son corps d'origine et était redevenu Shinichi pour la grande joie de Ran. Tout était redevenu comme avant comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé, comme si ça n'avait été qu'un long rêve. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rapetissé, il se sentait vivant, pour se prouver une fois de plus qu'il ne rêvait pas, le jeune homme inspira une grande bouffée d'air iodé que lui apportait l'océan non loin de lui.

Eh Kudo, à quoi tu rêves encore ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers le transat à coté du sien et y croisa le regard dissimulé par des lunettes de soleil de Heiji. Shinichi sourit et secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées une fois pour toute, ça n'était pas le moment de se rappeler tous ces sinistres souvenirs.

A rien Hattori

Tant mieux, parce que ça me ferait chier de devoir te remonter le moral pendant tout le week end.

Hoéhoé. Fit remarqué son ami d'un air blasé.

Heiji lui fit un sourire provocateur histoire de le faire sortir de ses gongs mais alors que son camarade allait répliquer, une voix féminine les interpella :

Eeeeeh les garçons !!

Les deux appelés levèrent la tête vers la fine silhouette de Ran qui avait pour l'occasion acheté un nouveau maillot de bain deux pièce jaune qui ne laissait pas grand place à l'imagination, Shinichi en rougit ce qui fit sourire en coin son voisin.

La jeune fille agitait énergiquement le bras pour les faire décoller de leurs chaises longues.

Vous venez faire une partie ?

Reprit-elle une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'elle avait l'attention des deux garçons. Près d'elle Kazuha tenait sous le bras un ballon de plage.

On arrive !

S'exclama Heiji qui quitta ses lunettes noires avant de se lever suivit de peu par Shinichi.

Ils n'allaient pas gâcher une telle occasion, on était en juin et les examens de fin de semestre n'étaient plus très loin alors pour se détendre, les quatre amis avaient décidés de passer un week end à Izu. C'était encore la période creuse et les plages n'étaient pas aussi bondées qu'en juillet, il y avait largement la place pour une partie de beach volley. Et puis, qui pouvaient résister au si joli sourire de ces deux demoiselles ? Sûrement pas eux deux, ils allèrent donc rejoindre les deux jeunes filles et bien sur, les épiques furent vite faites…

J'espère que tu es prêt Kudo, parce que je vais t'écraser.

Ben voyons…nargua son camarade avec un sourire ironique.

J'vais t'envoyer de tels boulets de canon que tu les verras même pas passer !

Au lieu de te vanter, tu ferais mieux de servir…Railla Kazuha placée devant lui.

Ca va idiote, je sais comment on joue au volley encore !!

Ca y est…c'était partie pour une dispute…ça aurait pu durer longtemps si Ran n'était pas intervenue leur disant qu'ils étaient là pour s'amuser et non se chamailler ce qui eu l'effet escompté de les calmer tous les deux.

Shinichi lui riait sous cape, Heiji savait bien lui faire la morale avec son histoire entre lui et Ran mais de son coté, son camarade n'était pas plus doué que lui…

Le jeune détective posa d'ailleurs son regard sur son amie d'enfance, Ran…depuis qu'il était revenu, il ne lui avait toujours rien dit…à chaque fois il lui en manquait le courage où bien ils étaient interrompus mais il fallait pourtant qu'elle sache. Elle semblait toujours si gai et heureuse mais lui savait mieux que personne combien elle avait souffert de son absence même s'il avait toujours été là sans qu'elle le sache, où bien…l'avait-elle toujours su…au cours de leurs aventures, il savait qu'elle avait eu de sérieux doutes à son sujet mais chaque fois quelque chose les faisaient se dissiper mais à présent que Conan avait laissé sa place à Shinichi, le jeune homme était persuadé qu'elle avait comprit ce qui s'était passé enfin dans les grandes lignes mais cependant, Ran se gardait bien d'en parler, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Shinich se souvint alors de la remarque que son ami du Kansaï lui avait dite lorsqu'il avait retrouvé temporairement son apparence :

« Elle attends…elle attends que ça soit toi qui lui dise… »

Cette idée le mettait mal à l'aise, lui qui était toujours si plein d'assurance, avant il y avait le danger de l'Organisation qui planait sans cesse sur eux mais maintenant que cette grosse affaire était close, le jeune homme n'avait plus d'excuse pour laisser son amie d'enfance dans l'ignorance, il fallait qu'il lui parle, il lui devait la vérité, qu'elle comprenne…tout ce qu'il avait toujours gardé en lui maintenant qu'il pouvait lui dire avec ses mots, avec sa voix. Peut être que ce week end à Izu était l'occasion de rêve qu'il attendait.

Les quatre jeunes gens avaient loués un bungalow, charmant petit nid avec deux chambres, une salle de bain et une petite kitchenette. Mais ce soir ils avaient décidé d'aller manger dehors dans un petit restaurant de plage qui servaient des spécialités de fruits de mer.

Pendant tout le repas, Shinichi puisait tout le courage qu'il pouvait dans son assiette, c'était décidé, après le restaurant il parlait à Ran.

Shinichi ? Shinichi ?!!

Hein, quoi ?!

Qu'est ce que tu as, tu as l'air complètement absent ce soir. S'inquiéta la jeune fille en face de lui.

Mais non, ça va très bien qu'est ce que tu vas chercher.

Ran n'ajouta rien de plus et le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur.

Shinichi s'était éloigné du petit groupe pendant un moment. Il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires et la tête froide pour tout dévoiler à Ran, dans sa tête, il s'énumérait les raisons pour lesquelles il lui avait si longtemps caché son secret et celles pour lesquelles il avait si souvent eu envie de tout lui dire…comme lors de l'affaire « Bloody Valentine » lorsqu'en rentrant ce soir du quatorze février il avait surpris la jeune fille s'abandonner à son chagrin. Le petit garçon qu'il était, était resté derrière la porte, impuissant face à la détresse de son ami d'enfance. Ca l'anéantissait de la voir pleurer renforçant son envie de la revoir tel qu'il était…il ne voulait plus jamais voir couler ses larmes qui lui arrachait le cœur à chaque fois alors quand elle s'était endormie, il s'était glissé auprès d'elle et une fois encore elle l'avait cru quand il lui avait dit qu'il était passé pendant son sommeil et ne voulant pas la réveiller elle l'avait laissé dormir et avait mangé le chocolat posé sur la table. Ran avait retrouvé le sourire et le moral mais pour combien de temps ?

Aujourd'hui encore même ayant retrouvé son apparence, ce souvenir le remplissait d'une douleur lancinante combien de fois avait-elle pleuré ?...A cause de lui…il ne se le pardonnerait jamais c'est pourquoi ce soir il devait lui dire, qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne…et peut être qu'un jour, il pourrait lui demander pardon…

Le soleil se coucherait bientôt et la plage était déserte, bref ! Le moment idéal pour une promenade sur le sable !!

Ran courrait pieds nus dans le sable frais éclaboussant le haut de ses mollets en courant au bord de l'eau encore tiède de la chaleur de la journée, sa robe voltigeait à chaque fois que la jeune fille tournait sur elle même donnant une superbe vue à son ami d'enfance qui marchait tranquillement derrière elle les mains dans les poches de son jeans.

Ce qu'elle était jolie avec ce coucher de soleil qu'elle remarqua en s'arrêtant dans sa course.

Sugoï !!! S'exclama t'elle émerveillée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux

Shinichi s'arrêta près d'elle et observa ce coucher de soleil digne d'une carte postale ; le soleil rouge orangé se noyait dans l'océan et donnait au ciel des teintes allant de l'orange fluo au jaune pâle en passant par le rose et puis l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le jeune détective dévia son regard sur sa compagne toujours les yeux plongés sur la surface brillante de la mer qui venait s'écraser sur ses chevilles, une boule se forma alors dans sa gorge…mais il ne devait pas perdre son courage maintenant. Il sursauta lorsque :

Shinichi ! Tu ne trouves pas ça superbe ?

Euh…si…si c'est…superbe…

Cependant, contrairement à la demoiselle à ses cotés, ça n'était pas le paysage qu'il regardait mais Ran était si naïve, qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

Le jeune détective prit une grande inspiration avant de dire.

Euh…

A sa grande stupéfaction il fut interrompu par son amie d'enfance qui se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Tu voulais me parler ?!

Lui demanda t-elle mais c'était plus une certitude qu'une question et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle le vit faire de grands yeux ronds.

Euh je…oui…

Ran encra ses yeux dans le ciel azur de son ami et attendit qu'il parle, elle avait comprit que c'était important et que ce soir elle aurait des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait.

En fait je voulais….

Dieu que c'était difficile ! Il préférait être dans une enquête…mais où était passé toute son assurance ?!

Le détective de l'Est détourna son regard incapable de soutenir celui de son amie plus longtemps.

Pardon…

Ce mot surpris Ran qui fit de grands yeux étonnés.

…D'être parti si longtemps.

Ca…ça n'est rien…

Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux gênés et rougissaient comme des collégiens pris en faute.

En fait Ran je voulais….

Elle releva la tête vers son interlocuteur qui ne la regardait toujours pas.

En fait…je suis….

Conan-kun.

……Conan-kun !! Conan-kun !! Réveille toi ou tu vas être en retard !!

Conan ouvrit des petits yeux lourds de sommeil…un rêve…c'était un rêve…il était toujours coincé dans ce corps de gamin. Ran, voyant le visage horrifié du petit garçon se pencha sur lui.

Tu as fais un cauchemar ?!

Non…un vrai compte de fée…Répondit-il amèrement.


End file.
